Ninth Destiny
by NinthDigidestined01
Summary: From Rejected Dragon Kid(only with a new name) The real story of James PG-13 rating will be in 2nd chapter and throughout the story, a romance with TK and Kari will take place towards the end of the story


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own unknown characters, such as unheard digimon... just don't hunt me down if I made a mistake Thanks!  
  
A/N: It's been so long... you may have read a story by RejectedDragonKid with a character named James... that story was lame... I am RejectedDragonKid though, I just have a new author name because my screen name was screwed up. This is a new story starting from Season 01 to Season 02. The real story of James. Flame if you hate.  
  
Ninth Destiny  
  
The life of a digidestined...What's it like? You could ask Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, or even Kari! But what is it like being left out? James knows the feeling. His dad left when he was just two. He really isn't much of a social person. All he had to do is hang out with his cousin Willis when he visited.  
"James! Get up! Willis is here!" James' mother screamed through the locked door of James' room, like every day. "Get up and out of your room! Willis is waiting!" James was running around his room, trying to find his watch. He always wore a watch because he was always late for everything when he didn't wear one. He checked through the drawers looking for at least one watch. Until he found it, the small device that would change his life for good; a digivice.  
James ran out then to Willis, stuffing the digivice in his pocket. Willis looked at him, laughing at his hair, which was messed up. James' mother walked to the two boys along with Willis' mother.  
"Where are you two boys going again?" Willis' mother asked. "The arcade..." Willis said. James nodded as they began to run out the door their mom's grabbed them by the collars of their shirts. "Be back by three, We don't want you two boys staying out late. We don't want to call the cops, again." Both mother's said in unison. A sudden flashback came to the two boys as they nodded, running off again.  
"I thought we'd never get out..." James laughed. "Yeah, gee your mother is strict... how do you live with her?" Willis responded as they both ran. "I don't know, I just listen and do whatever I'm told. It's pretty easy, it's something to do when I'm left out."   
"Left out? How are you left out James?" Willis asked. James closed his eyes as they stopped infront of the doors to the arcade. "Well, I really don't have any friends besides, it's summer I'm sure I'll make some." James said as they walked into the arcade. Around six o'clock they were brought to James' house, by the cops.  
"Thank you Officer Peterson" James waved as he turned to see both mothers glaring at them. "Uh oh..." Silently Willis' mother dragged Willis out to their car and drove off. After a one hour lecture he was on the computer talking with someone in Japan. James was a pretty good typer, fifty words a minute.(Italics text will be typing on the computer of characters).  
  
"So how's America?" a friend of James' typed then sent to James.  
"It's ok, how's Japan?"  
"It's fine, pretty wild, so many things to do!"  
"Really? Hey, I found this weird clock it's small and has some buttons on it, when I found it the time was perfect, I don't know what it is but since Japan makes a lot of stuff could you idientify it for me?"  
"Sure just send a picture"  
"ok"  
  
James sent a picture of the digivice, when it loaded infront of his friend. His friend just logged off. The boy James talked to was Tai of the digidestined. Tai rushed to the phone calling Matt.  
"Matt! Call everyone, we need an emergency meeting of the digidestined!" Tai yelled hanging up, Kari walked out looking at Tai. "Get ready, we're having a meeting." Within fifteen minutes everyone was in Tai's room. "Everyone we all were happy when Kari was the eighth digidestined, right? Well to let you all know there is a ninth digidestined. He has just found his digivice so we should be on our toes. We might get a message from Gennai."  
"We're too young for this TK." Kari laughed as TK also did, the two were still young and have been through so much. Devimon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters. Need we say more? "This guy has probably had it for a while, like he had it but never knew." Kari said.  
"It's pretty hard to miss the beeping of a digivice, especially when it is, ours beeped quite a lot." Joe said. Tai nodded as the computer in Tai's room came on. It was Gennai! 


End file.
